The Giant Dwarf
Details Crafting *16 Firemaking *33 Magic *14 Thieving |items = *~2500 coins *Log (Most logs will work, however Arctic pine logs do not work.) *Tinderbox *Pickaxe *Coal (There are rocks in the city, but you need 30 Mining.) *Iron bar *Law rune (for Telekinetic Grab) *Air rune (for Telekinetic Grab) *3 cut sapphires (obtainable from the gem stall in Keldagrim, but you need 75 Thieving.) *Redberry pie (if you haven't completed The Knight's Sword) *Various ores and bars (obtainable during quest) |recommended = Recommended: *Switch to the normal spellbook before starting the quest as you will need to Telegrab an item later on. *20+ Mining and 20+ Smithing * Having completed The Knight's Sword quest. *Teleport to house if your house is in Rimmington and if you have no faster way to Mudskipper Point. *A teleport to Camelot/Rellekka (for starting the quest) *Access to fairy rings *Some Stamina potions (When collecting the ores)}} Walkthrough Use the fairy ring code to arrive north of the entrance. Firstly, enter the cave north-east of Rellekka, past the statues. Then do not run south toward level-69 Mountain trolls, instead run east and "Go-through Cave Entrance" '''and into the Keldagrim Mine. Speak to the Dwarven Boatman, and ask him if he will take you to the city. He will tell you, "Yes," and just before you enter the city you'll hit the statue of the Dwarven King and you will be 'arrested' by Commander Veldaban. Commander Veldaban will ask you to replace the statue. Travel north then east over the bridge towards East Keldagrim and talk to Blasidar the Sculptor on the east side of town, in the house north-west of the bar. He will make the statue if you can get him clothes fit for a king, an axe fit for a king, and boots fit for a king. Clothes fit for a king ''Items needed': 200 Coins, Coal, logs and a tinderbox. Talk to Vermundi in the market on the east side of Keldagrim. The market is bordered in a thick white line on your mini-map. You need to get her a design book from the library on the west side of town. Bank all of your heavy items, talk to the librarian, and then climb the bookcases in the library to get a Book on costumes. Give Vermundi the book. You now need to fix her steam-powered sewing machine. Buy a tinderbox from the general store on the west side of town if you need one. Then, mine one piece of coal on the east side. Use the coal on her machine with a log in your inventory. Now light it with your tinderbox, and then talk to her again and pay her 200 coins to get the exquisite clothes. (If you fail to light the spinning machine, just use the tinderbox on it again). An axe fit for a king ''Items needed: Redberry pie (if you haven't completed The Knight's Sword quest), Iron bar, 3 sapphires'' In the weaponry shop (northwest of the bank), speak to Santiri to get a Dwarven battleaxe. Use three sapphires on it to repair the hilt (The hilt is the handle of the Dwarven battleaxe, which is in your inventory at this point). Then, go to Thurgo's peninsula near Port Sarim. Either use the mine carts in the southeast corner of the city, and travel to Ice Mountain for 150 coins. Alternatively, if you have a house in Rimmington, you can teleport to it. If you've started the quest Fairytale II - Cure a Queen, an even faster route is to take the fairy rings. Get the boatman to take you back to the entrance to the cave, run up the snowy mountain right outside, and take the ring there. Use the code to arrive just south of Thurgo's house. If you did not complete The Knight's Sword quest, you need a redberry pie. Give him a redberry pie and an iron bar to repair the axe. If you already did the Knight's Sword quest, you do not need to bring a redberry pie. Just bring him an iron bar to repair the axe. When Thurgo is finished with the axe, you have the option to return immediately to Keldagrim. Boots fit for a king Before anything else, add the three sapphires onto the axe then go to Riki the sculptor's model and give him the finished battle-axe. Go to the Armory southwest of the bank, and ask Saro about boots. He sold them to Dromund, who lives in the house directly north of the bank. Go to Dromund's house and speak to him. He will refuse to give you the boots. When he is looking away, take the (not using telegrab, but actually click on it) left boot (keep trying until you get it). Then, telegrab the right one from the window outside when Dromund is not looking. They will automatically combine in your inventory to form a pair of exquisite boots. Go back to the sculptor's house, and give the three items to Riki. Then, talk to Blasidar again. He will tell you that the directors of the consortium cannot agree on the face for the statue (each company wants its own directors face). Your job is to get agreement. Now go to the Black Guard Headquarters (west of the bank) and talk to Commander Veldaban again (otherwise, you'll be given endless tasks for bars by the director of the company you're trying to join). Then go to the Consortium. Joining the consortium There are eight mining companies in the Consortium, which are located upstairs in the east marketplace. You need to join one of them. The companies are: *The Blue Opal *The Brown Engine (Female players are not allowed to join this company.) *The Green Gemstone *The Purple Pewter *The Red Axe (You cannot join this company; they are the antagonist of this quest series.) *The Silver Cog *The White Chisel *The Yellow Fortune (Male players are not allowed to join this company.) Talk to the secretary of the company that you want to work for. You will be given a task to collect a certain kind of ore within a time limit. You must complete 5-10 errands for the Secretary. All of the ores can be found nearby but cannot be noted. Refer to this map for the location of the ore. Note: There is an alternative for all the ores except clay; they may be purchased downstairs in the Blast Furnace from Ordan. *Clay - Mine it in Rellekka if you've completed The Fremennik Trials. *Copper - If you sail out of Keldagrim by talking to the boatman, you can mine it directly east in the dwarven caves. *Tin - If you sail out of Keldagrim by talking to the boatman, you can mine it in the dwarven caves. Use the ferry. *Iron - Outside the entrance to the caves, you can mine iron in Fremennik Province. *Silver - Mine it in Rellekka or steal it from the silver stall in Keldargim. *Coal - There is a mine in the northeast part of Keldagrim. *Gold - There are tons of gold rocks in the gold mine that you will unlock during Between a Rock..., but there is also a single gold vein in the dwarven caves in the southern mine shaft. *Mithril - There are two rocks located in the mining area east of Rellekka, or go to the Grand Exchange. You can use the mine carts south east of the consortium to do this now that you have started the quest. You can ask the secretary for a new task if you cannot do the one you have been given. If you fail a task, you may need to log out in order to receive a new task. A great method of efficiently doing the errands is not to choose the option 'I'll take it', unless you like the proposed task or have the ores/bars needed in your inventory. By talking to the Secretary you can find out what he/she wants. If you don't like the proposed task, just simply start the conversation with the Secretary over. You can keep doing this to get the tasks that you prefer. Another way to do this is to buy 10-15 of each ore from the Grand Exchange, then simply take out the ores that are needed for each task from the bank or take the mine cart directly to the Grand Exchange and take the ores from the bank there. The mine cart trip is free of charge. After you have done five to ten tasks, the Secretary will say that they are out of work and will tell you to talk to the Director for more work. The Director will request smelted bars instead of ores; use the Blast Furnace (30 Firemaking needed to use) to smelt the ore, or go to Rellekka if you have finished The Fremennik Trials, or use the Superheat Item spell. You may also smelt the bars in Edgeville if you take the free ride to the Grand Exchange. You can repeat the above-mentioned method with the Director as well. Simply skip tasks you do not like to do, and only choose the option 'I'll take it' when you are sure you want to do a particular task (after you skip a few tasks in a row he/she will no longer speak to you). Ask to join the company. Then, tell the Director that Blasidar sent you and after a short conversation tell him you will volunteer to support him at the next Consortium meeting. (This is a separate chat option, and you must do this after going back to Commander Veldaban. If this particular chat option no longer exists, then that means you already went through this chat option.) Return to Commander Veldaban (west of the bank) to go to the meeting. You will support the Director and get your reward. Rewards *2 Quest points *2,500 Mining experience *2,500 Smithing experience *2,500 Crafting experience *1,500 Magic experience *1,500 Thieving experience *1,500 Firemaking experience Required for completing The completion of The Giant Dwarf is required for the following: *Another Slice of H.A.M. *Forgettable Tale Of a Drunken Dwarf... * This quest is required for the "MAJOR LAVAS BADS AIR" anagram during an elite clue, Another Slice of H.A.M. is also required. Trivia *There was a graphical glitch that appeared during the cutscenes that shows a closeup up the Giant Dwarf statue: the body appeared to be floating above the legs, and the head (once it had been added) was floating above the body. *When you are getting the Dwarven battleaxe repaired by Thurgo, the player mentions Keldagrim- to which he responds "Ah, Keldagrim. We have not been there for a long time." which indicates that there are other living Imcando Dwarves. Giant Dwarf Category:Keldagrim